Kaneki Reborn
by Hydrocell2
Summary: Kaneki Ken, the One-Eyed King, Leader of Aogiri Tree. Follow Kaneki as he suffers through the torture that the CCG had inflicted upon him, not realizing that one day the very same boy they tortured would become the strongest Ghoul in history. KanekixEto
1. Bio

**Hey Guys! This is my second ever fanfiction and it will be the main fanfiction I will be updating for the next week or so, so for the fans of Aspect Of Death I hope you can enjoy this for now until I begin frequently updating the story again. Anyway, here is the Bio for Kaneki Ken.**

Names : Kaneki Ken, One-Eyed King, Eyepatch, Strongest Ghoul.

Personality : Apathetic, Cruel, Intelligent, Logical, Evil.

Likes : Killing things, Enjoying his meals, Eto, Strong Ghoul's, Coffee.

Dislikes : Resistant Meals, CCG, Having nothing to kill.

History : Kaneki Ken was born Half-Ghoul, Half-Human. Because of the fact that his family had left him for dead when he was a baby, he was adopted by a human couple. However they soon found out he was a Ghoul a few days later after he kept spitting out the food they gave him, the CCG got a hold of Kaneki when he was a baby. Kaneki grew up in a prison cell in a CCG Facility, he was tutored by a teacher every now and then to keep him sane, but he was tortured everyday, the only things that kept him sane during his torture sessions was to count 1000 minus 7. 20 Years after his capture by the CCG, a Ghoul Organization named Aogiri broke into the facility and killed almost every CCG Soldier in the Facility. Kaneki managed to escape because of them, however it seems they didn't even know that he existed. Kaneki wandered out on his own, and began his journey to become the One-Eyed King...

Relationships : Aogiri Tree - The Organization that he one day leads. Any other relationships will be explained in the story.

 **This is all I will reveal for now, it may be updated after the first chapter comes out, so stay tuned and I hope that you guys will support this fanfiction as much as you guys have been supporting Aspect Of Death. Oh, and there is already a trailer on my youtube channel : Hydrocell - Silver Knights, So I hope you guys can check that out and maybe subscribe and like to show your support!**


	2. Chapter One - Kaneki Ken

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of Kaneki Reborn! I apologize for the long wait but I did have a lot of things to do the past weekend, and I worked on the Mid-Season Finale of Aspect of Death last week. Anyway, please tell me what you think of the first chapter after you read it, enjoy!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- TheOneEyedQueen**

 **\- Cats are my World**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the First Chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **KANEKI REBORN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _ **"Kaneki Ken"**_

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo***_

A Ghoul and Human couple were currently embracing each other as their first born child has finally took his first steps. "H-He's walking!" Uttered The Mother Excited. "Hehehe, he will grow up to be a fine Ghoul." Stated The Father. As they were celebrating the Family heard multiple knocks on the door. "Who could be visiting at such a late hour?" Asked The Mother as she picked her son up. "Stay back... It might be CCG." Said the Father as he approached the door cautiously, before he could ask who was there the door was kicked open and multiple cloaked figures were seen. "A-Aogiri... What are you doing here?" Asked the Father as he lowered his guard. "It's time, Owl needs all members on deck immediately..." Replied one of the figures. "But! My son needs to be taken care of!" Stated the Father. "Do you defy us, Kenshi?" Asked one of the cloaked figures. "N-No... At least let us take our son somewhere safe!" Replied Kenshi. "Tsk, make it quick. Get to base after you're done..." Said One of the cloaked figures as they all left. Kenshi stayed quiet for awhile before he punched the wall beside him. "K-Kenshi! Calm down!" Said The Mother. "How can I stay calm at a time like this, Kyoko?!" Asked Kenshi Angrily. Kyoko could not reply as her son was going to be taken away from her. "I-I..." Uttered Kyoko. Kenshi saw his wife and calmed down a bit, he then picked his son up and approached the door. "Look... We need to get our son somewhere safe, once the mission is over, we will come back for him." Stated Kenshi as he exited his house with Kyoko following him.

As they were deciding on where they could drop their son, they did not realize that there were a few CCG Soldiers that had been following them. "I-I heard that there was an orphanage somewhere around this area... M-Maybe we could-" Tried to Suggest Kyoko before being cut-off by Kenshi. "Hell no! I am not going to give up our son to another family! A-After everything you went through... How could you suggest that?!" Asked Kenshi Angrily. Kyoko could not reply, Kenshi soon realized that there were suspicious looking businessmen looking at them, Kenshi's eyes widened as he realized that the CCG had been following them. He immediately grabbed Kyoko's hand and he began running for it. "W-W-What are you doing?!" Asked Kyoko as she began running with him. "The CCG! They've been following us!" Replied Kenshi as he headed for the Orphanage. 'Dammit! Even if we aren't there... Live on!' Said Kenshi in his thoughts as he then quickly put his son down on the doorstep of the Orphanage. "Y-You're leaving him here?!" Asked Kyoko Surprised as tears began flowing on her face. "He is better living without his real family... Better than all of us dying..." Replied Kenshi as he took out a piece of paper. "Name him... Take your time..." Uttered Kenshi. Kyoko hugged Kenshi as she began crying. "... K-Kaneki... Kaneki Ken..." Said Kyoko as she cried more. Kenshi wrote the name Kaneki Ken on the paper and placed it on the blanket that was covering the baby Kaneki Ken. Kenshi quickly grabbed Kyoko and they began running the opposite direction, the CCG arrived and saw the couple running, they began running after them.

On the front door of the Orphanage, the owners heard a cry from outside, they investigated and found a young baby laying down on their front door. "A baby! His parents must've left him here..." Said one of the owners as she grabbed him and carried him inside. The other owner who was male quickly got the baby out of the blanket and found a piece of paper. "...Kaneki... Ken?" Uttered the owner.

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip, 3 Days later***_

The Orphanage was happy to be able to give a lot of the children new loving and caring families, however there was one child that was not chosen, it was the child they had found three days ago, Kaneki Ken. "He's the only one left..." Uttered One of the owners of the Orphanage. "I-I'm sure someone will care for him..." Said the other owner, as she said that a couple entered the Orphanage. "Hello! Is there anybody left? We really want a son of our own." Said the female. "Ah! Yes, we still have Kaneki here, he really needs a loving family, he was left by his real parents here three days ago..." Replied one of the owners. "What cowards, this baby looks so pure and innocent... How could they?" Uttered the male disappointed in the real parents. "We'll take him!" Said the female, the owners began working on the requirements for the family to adopt Kaneki Ken. The Female looked at Kaneki and found him to be cute and pure. "H-He is so pure... We will take care of him..." Said the female determined. The Male nodded in response.

Once the adoption papers were done, the new family had left the Orphanage and had gone back to their home. Once they had gone home, Kaneki's adopted parents had fed him some food and milk, but they were surprised when he spit them out and began crying. "He spit out the food? Wait, is it expired?!" Asked the male. "L-Let me check!" Replied the female as she ran to check the can that the food came from. "I-It's not expired...?" Uttered the female surprised. "What? Then why did he spit it out?" Asked the male confused. "Maybe he's a natural vegan?" Suggested the female, this made the male dumbfounded. "I don't think that's possible..." Said the male before the female screamed. "Ahhhhh!" The male looked at her and asked "What?! What's wrong?!" The female pointed at Kaneki, the male looked and was shocked to see that Kaneki had one eye that wasn't human, but rather Ghoul. "A-A-A Ghoul!? Quick! Call the CCG!" Shouted the male as the female ran for the phone.

A few minutes later, the CCG had arrived and the family explained what happened to them. "We understand, you are very lucky that this was just a baby Ghoul. We shall take custody of him." Said the CCG Soldier. "Yes, please get that thing away from us!" Replied the male, he saw that Kaneki who was in the hands of another soldier, looking at him with eyes that said "I will kill you..."

* * *

 _ ***2 Years Later, CCG Facility***_

A young Ghoul by the name of Kaneki Ken was sitting in his room, waiting for his teacher. The door opened and a man with a white trench coat sat down on the opposite side of the room, he had a Quinque just in case Kaneki were to lose control. "Alright, we'll start with mathematics for today, is that ok Kaneki?" Asked the teacher. Kaneki nodded emotionlessly. Kaneki had been seeing this teacher for a year now and he would be seeing him for a few more after. Kaneki had not been touched nor hurt at all during his lessons, so he didn't mind it much, but even growing up, he never had the ability to produce emotion.

 _ ***8 Years Later***_

Kaneki was sitting in his room, waiting for his teacher to arrive. He would be learning things about the body of a Ghoul today, however he didn't expect that the way he'd learn would be the hard way. The door opened revealing not his teacher, but a man with a whip and a bunch of tools. "Where is my teacher...?" Asked Kaneki as he looked at the man. "I will be the substitute teacher for today, I hope you enjoy my lessons!" Replied the man as he closed the door and locked it. Kaneki looked at the man with a suspicious look, he didn't think this man was fit to be a teacher. The man approached Kaneki and put a screwdriver deep inside his knee. "Ahhhhhh!" Screamed Kaneki in pain. "Hoh! So you do feel emotion!" Said the man as he continued to torture Kaneki. "No! No! Please stop! I don't need this lesson! I don't!" Pleaded Kaneki as his body parts were being torn apart and regenerated only to be torn apart again. For 10 more years Kaneki would be taught this new type of lesson, Torture. As the years went by, his teacher taught him one last lesson, count 1000 minus 7. Kaneki did not understand this, as his teacher left with no signs of returning. But as the torture kept going, he began counting 1000 minus 7, and he could actually keep his sanity due to this.

As the years went by Kaneki's body became much more durable and he grew abs and had a well-toned body. He also knew how to use his Kagune, however the CCG didn't know this. Because of the Torture, Kaneki's hair turned white and he lost all of his emotion. Kaneki was tortured until the age of 18, until the chance to be free of his painful life in the CCG Facility came about.

 _ ***10 Years Later***_

Kaneki was sitting inside his room, bleeding. His teacher had just recently tortured him, but his wounds were healing very quickly and he barely even felt the pain, this is due to Kaneki adapting to this lifestyle of pain and agony. Kaneki was about to fall asleep until he heard an alarm go off. He could hear gunfire from outside of his room and screams of pain, it was clear to him that the Facility was under attack. Kaneki was anxious to find out who was attacking the CCG so he quickly broke the chains on his feet and walked towards the door to his room before ripping it out with his hands. Kaneki always knew that he could easily break out of the facility by himself with ease, but he found no interest in the outside world and didn't think it was worth the effort. However, if the facility were to be attacked and destroyed, Kaneki would have to leave and explore the outside world.

The CCG Ghoul Investigators and a massive amount of Ghouls were fighting just outside Kaneki's room, it seems that a Ghoul Organization had targeted this Facility. "How annoying... Just die!" Said one of the Ghoul Investigators as he quickly killed 5 Ghouls with his Whip-like Quinque. Kaneki who was listening from inside his room recognized the voice as the man who has been torturing him for the past 10 years. The Ghoul Investigators quickly dispatched the few dozen Ghouls that were in this section of the Facility, one of the Ghoul Investigators had noticed that there was one room that hadn't been broken, it was the room he would enter everyday to torture a certain White-Haired Ghoul. He approached the room and opened the door, he was face to face with Kaneki as he opened the door, he quickly jumped backwards and prepared his Quinque. "How did you escape? There were no Ghouls that entered your room!" Asked the Investigator. Kaneki walked outside of his room and saw that there were 6 other Ghoul Investigators that were still alive in this sector of the Facility. "Better question... What's 1000 Minus 7?" Asked Kaneki as his Singular Ghoul Eye was now visible. "O-One Eyed?!" Uttered one of the Ghoul Investigators. "Who is this? How come I've never heard of a One-Eyed Ghoul in this facility?!" Questioned another Ghoul Investigator. "W-What does he mean by 1000 Minus 7...?" Asked a Ghoul Investigator Confused. Kaneki dashed behind three of the Ghoul Investigators and said "Wrong Answer..." Kaneki then released his Rinkaku Type Kagune and killed three of the Ghoul Investigators, his Kagune had the form of Eight Tentacles That glowed a blood red color. Two of the three remaining Ghoul Investigators charged at Kaneki with their Quinque's, but Kaneki easily blocked and decapitated both Investigators without much effort. The Last Remaining Ghoul Investigator was the same one that had tortured him for 10 Years, Kaneki stained with the blood of the Ghoul Investigators looked at his "Teacher" and a sadistic smile formed on his face. "You wouldn't mind if I teach You a lesson this time right...?" Asked Kaneki with a sadistic smile as he charged at his "Teacher" with incredible speed. The Investigator tried to block with his Quinque, but his Quinque was easily broken by Kaneki's Kagune, he then soon found himself with a Tentacle stuck inside his chest. He coughed out some blood as he was holding Kaneki's Kagune which had pierced his chest. Kaneki's smiled grew wider as he then began destroying his "teacher's" body with his Kagune with incredible speed, in less than 5 seconds the Ghoul Investigator's body was turned into nothing but a blood stain.

Kaneki had devoured all of the bodies of the Ghoul Investigator's that he had killed. Kaneki proceeded to walk towards the exit to the Facility, but he still heard a few Ghouls and Investigator's fighting in the other sector's of the Facility. The Facility was collapsing, Kaneki was still calmly walking towards the exit while the multiple Ghouls and Investigators were running for it, Kaneki not wanting to be disturbed or pushed around destroyed the exit as soon as he got out of the Facility. Most of the Ghouls and Investigators were crushed by the debris but some were able to break through the debris. Kaneki had wandered off in the forest which the Facility was located in, he could see the Facility fall apart from the distance. He remembered all of his time inside that Facility, all of the pain, all of the Torture, 1000 Minus 7.

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo, 20th Ward***_

Kaneki had been able to buy himself some casual clothes using the money that he took from a man he ate in the forest on his way to the 20th Ward. Kaneki was currently walking down the street of a small neighborhood and was thirsty, and as if someone above was listening to him, he found a café across the street. Kaneki knowing that Ghouls could taste coffee, he was curious to finally get a taste of some. Kaneki crossed the street and walked up the stairs that lead to the entrance of the café, it was still open. Kaneki opened the door and found a lady behind the counter and a man cleaning the tables. "Oh, good evening. Have you come to take-out?" Asked the lady. Kaneki analyzed the lady and deduced that she was a Ghoul. "No, I'd like to dine if that's alright...?" Replied Kaneki as he took a seat. "O-Of course, but it is pretty late..." Replied the lady. "Well then I'll just take one cup of coffee, 2 teaspoons of sugar." Said Kaneki as he ordered his coffee. "Right away..." Replied the lady as she began making his coffee. The man had finished cleaning the tables and approached Kaneki. "Hmm? What is a young man like yourself doing in a café so late?" Asked the man creating small talk. "I just wanted to have some coffee, that is all..." Replied Kaneki Honestly. "You're a Ghoul... Aren't you?" Asked the man as he recognized the smell of Kaneki, it was the smell of a Ghoul. "Surprising that it took you that long to figure it out." Stated Kaneki. "Hehe, sorry but you smelled like a human at first, it was really confusing." Explained the man as he scratched the back of his head. "It's fine, I'll be on my way after I drink my coffee..." Said Kaneki with his eyes closed.

In a few minutes the lady had served Kaneki his coffee. She and the man had gone inside the staff room and spoke about the young Ghoul. "He seems lost... Maybe we should ask Yoshimura to take him in?" Suggested the man. "Seriously Koma? That kid gives off some bad vibes, you really want him in Anteiku?" Asked the lady. "Hey, don't judge a book by its cover they say." Replied Koma with a smirk. "Yoshimura is still out, we'll ask him tomorrow. For now let's ask him if he'd be interested." Said the lady. "Alright, whatever you say, Irimi." Replied Koma as he exited the staff room along with Irimi.

Kaneki had heard the two Ghouls from inside the Staff Room, they had underestimated his hearing skills. He saw Irimi walking towards his table, he learned her name from the Ghoul named Koma from inside the Staff Room. "May I ask your name?" Asked Irimi as she stood beside his table. "Kaneki Ken..." Replied Kaneki Honestly as he gave her his name. "Kaneki... Would you consider becoming a member of Anteiku?" Offered Irimi. Kaneki looked at the female Ghoul with curiosity, she was either brave or reckless in his eyes as she was asking a complete stranger to become part of their group. "What's in it for me?" Asked Kaneki as he finished his coffee. "We can provide you with food, you don't have to kill humans to satisfy your hunger, And we care for each of our members like family." Replied Koma with pride. Kaneki thought about it, but he wanted to enjoy his life outside not trapped inside a café. "I appreciate the offer... But! I think I'd prefer to earn my meals... You know what I mean?" Rejected Kaneki explaining why he didn't want to join Anteiku. "Heh, I understand. I was once like that, but being with Anteiku gave me a new perspective on life as a Ghoul..." Stated Koma as he accepted Kaneki's rejection. "Well, in any case, I shall be taking my leave... Thank you for the coffee." Said Kaneki as he thanked Koma and Irimi for his coffee. The two Ghouls nodded as Kaneki exited the café.

Koma was smiling as he looked outside from the window of the café and watched Kaneki disappear into the shadows. He then turned to look at Irimi who was washing the cup that Kaneki had drank on. "Hey, do you think he was strong?" Asked Koma Curiously. Irimi put the cup away as it had been cleaned. "I honestly couldn't tell... He had an odd personality though, he seemed... Emotionless, he tried to act like he had emotions but I could tell he was faking it." Replied Irimi Honestly. Koma was about to say something until he heard the door open. "Oh, manager you're back! How was the trip?" Greeted Koma with a smile. "It was informative, Yomo and I found a CCG Facility destroyed..." Replied Yoshimura Honestly as he hanged his hat. "Aogiri?" Asked Irimi. Yoshimura nodded.

* * *

Kaneki had arrived in a populated city, there were a lot of potential meals, but he could smell a few Ghouls blending in. 'Hmm... I wonder if I should give cannibalism a try...?' Thought Kaneki Curiously. Kaneki was able to spot a Ghoul blending in with the humans, he seemed to be around 40 years old. Kaneki saw that the Ghoul was walking towards an empty area, following a female human. The human was soon walking by an empty area, the Ghoul saw the opportunity and took it. The Ghoul began running towards the female, the footsteps were heard as the area was pretty quiet, the human turned around to see where the footsteps were coming from, but she soon found herself bitten by the Ghoul on the neck. The female was in shock and she touched her bleeding neck slightly before a scream was about to come out of her lungs but the Ghoul used his Bikaku Kagune to end her life with one blow. The Ghoul was quick to drag her body to the alley next to him, he then began devouring her corpse where nobody could see him, or so he thought. 'Hmm... He seems to be enjoying his meal... I'll let him finish first.' Thought Kaneki as he waited for the Ghoul to finish his meal.

It took at least 5 minutes for the old Ghoul to finish devouring the corpse of the human he had recently killed, Kaneki saw this and jumped down to the alley. The Ghoul saw Kaneki and was on-guard for a few moments before realizing that the boy in front of him was a Ghoul. "Oh, sorry but I already ate most of her good parts. Here you can have her arm." Offered the Ghoul as he handed the human's arm to Kaneki. Kaneki took the arm and smelled it before eating it. As he chewed the arm he savored the sweet taste of human flesh, he enjoyed it, but right now he wanted to taste something new. "Ahh... Thanks, but you wouldn't mind if I ate more would you?" Asked Kaneki as he cracked his index finger. "Huh? Oh, sure I guess... ARGH!" Replied the Ghoul before wincing in pain. Kaneki had stabbed the Ghoul with his Rinkaku Kagune creating a large hole in the Ghoul's stomach. "W-Why...?" Asked the Ghoul weakly as he fell on the ground unable to move. Kaneki had a sadistic smile on his face as he approached the immobilized Ghoul. "I just wanted to try cannibalism... You were just unlucky to become my target." Replied Kaneki as he ended the Ghoul's life by penetrating his head with his Tentacle-like Kagune. Kaneki looked on emotionlessly at the corpse of the Ghoul he had killed, he then grabbed the Ghoul's arm and ripped it off. Kaneki took a bite and chewed for a bit, he then continued doing so until the arm was completely digested by him. "... Hehehe! That's pretty good!" Said Kaneki as he began devouring the entire body of the Ghoul slowly.

Once Kaneki had finished devouring the Ghoul and having a taste of cannibalism, he proceeded to a place he had heard about from a few Ghouls, the HySy ArtMask Studio. Kaneki had traveled to a messy-looking area in Tokyo, he had heard that this was where the studio was located. He found an open door while walking down the streets of the area and spotted a motorcycle just beside the door, this was where the supposed Studio was located. He entered and walked down a staircase, he then opened the door to the studio and looked around the room.

The Studio was neat and clean unlike the outside surroundings and it had a shiny checkered floor. There were also a few masks on stock, however none really peeked Kaneki's interest. Kaneki walked around the studio and spotted a display stand with a white blanket over it, noticing that this was the only one covered with something, Kaneki approached it and removed the blanket. Behind the blanket was the owner of the studio, sitting down on the display stand. "... Oh! You're a Ghoul, come here for a mask?" Asked the man. "Hehehe, yeah I heard that you were the best Ghoul to approach for getting your own Mask." Replied Kaneki as he scratched the back of his head. The man began smelling him, this made Kaneki feel a bit awkward. "Hmm? You smell different... Your scent reminds me of one of my old customers." Stated the man as he stood up and approached his desk. "What type of person was this old customer?" Asked Kaneki Curiously. "Well... She had a Rinkaku Kagune, Red Tentacles, a pretty nicely curved body and a cute smile." Replied the man as he grabbed a few things. 'Hmm? Rinkaku, Red Tentacles? Sounds a lot like my Kagune...' Thought Kaneki. He then spotted the man signaling for him to sit over there.

Kaneki sat down as requested by the Mask Artist. "So... What's your name?" Asked Uta Curiously. "Kaneki Ken." Replied Kaneki Honestly. "And you?" Asked Kaneki. "Uta..." Replied Uta as he grabbed a white board and a pen. "Alright, I'll be taking your measurements now." Stated Uta. He adjusted Kaneki's body to sit properly and he began asking questions. "Do you have any allergies?" Asked Uta preparing to write the information down. "No." Replied Kaneki. "What about rubber or metal?" Asked Uta another question. "They're fine..." Replied Kaneki once again. "You want a full mask?" Asked Uta still writing the information down. "No, perhaps a Half-Mask." Replied Kaneki. "How do you want your mask to stand out?" Asked Uta. "Hmm... An Eyepatch, yeah that'll be nice..." Replied Kaneki Honestly. Uta wrote it down as well. "Good idea, looks like it would fit you." Said Uta. "Care for a snack?" Offered Uta an eye. "Haha, no thanks, I already filled up." Replied Kaneki. Uta then stood up. "Kaneki-kun, do you have anybody special?" Asked Uta. "Not really..." Replied Kaneki Confused at the question. "I see, you're one of those, how do I say it... Those guys who get pampered more by older ladies than girls their own age." Said Uta as he licked the eyeball on his hand. "Are these questions relevant to anything at all?" Asked Kaneki. "Yes, I feel more motivated if I get to know you better." Replied Uta as he went to grab more measurement tools. "Ever been to Anteiku?" Asked Uta as he took a seat and started measuring Kaneki's sizes. "The Café? Yeah, only once though." Replied Kaneki. "Why did you go there? Coffee?" Asked Uta as he began measuring Kaneki's neck. "Heh, yeah." Replied Kaneki Honestly. "They are a pretty peaceful group, maybe you should consider joining them if you want to live peacefully as a Ghoul." Suggested Uta. "They already offered, I rejected it. I prefer earning my meals." Said Kaneki. "Even though it might get you killed?" Asked Uta Curiously. "Yeah... I went through years of torture, there aren't a lot of things that can hurt me..." Replied Kaneki.

Once the measurements were done Kaneki left the Studio, he was informed by Uta that he would get his mask in just a few days. Kaneki decided that he would consider making Anteiku a place he visited daily as he enjoyed their coffee and judging by what Uta had told him, they would make great allies.

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo, 13th Ward***_

Yakumo Oomori or as most knew him, Jason. Yamori is an S-Rated Ghoul, currently he was torturing one of his new toys. "HAHAHAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOI-KUN?! YES! LET ME TAKE MORE FROM YOU!" Shouted Yamori Crazily. "AHHHHH! No! Please stop! PLEASE!" Begged Yoi, a Dove. Yamori continued torturing Yoi and ripped off his toe nails slowly as the days passed. Once he was done for the day he proceeded to go meet one of his very few problems in the 13th Ward, this problem of his was a Ghoul that went by the alias of Lantern.

As Yamori was walking the streets headed to the meeting place with Lantern, he spotted a Ghoul in one of the alleys that were deserted nearby. He decided he would join in the fun. Yamori approached the Ghoul who was too busy enjoying his meal to notice him. "You seem to be enjoying yourself there..." Said Yamori In a low voice. This startled the Ghoul and the Ghoul quickly got into a defensive stance and released his Kagune. "J-J-Jason! W-What're you doing here?" Asked the Ghoul scared of the S-rated Ghoul. "Well... I couldn't help but notice a loud noise in this alley and it sounded a lot like chewing... If I was a Dove you'd be dead already." Replied Yamori as he put his hands in his pocket. The Ghoul lowered his guard completely and apologized "I-I'm sorry! I wont be so loud next time!" Yamori formed a sadistic smile on his face. "... Next time?" Asked Yamori as he released his Kagune and killed the Ghoul. "There wont be a next time buddy..." Uttered Yamori as he began eating the Ghoul.

Once Yamori had finished eating he continued walking towards the designated meeting place for him and Lantern, as much as he hated the guy he knew that there were always benefits from working with the masked Ghoul. Yamori had arrived in a deserted alley in an area that was filled with homeless humans and hungry Ghouls. "Tch, Always picking the disgusting places..." Uttered Yamori, He then noticed that a masked Ghoul was crouched down on a lamp post. "There you are... Lantern..." Said Yamori as he spotted the troublesome Ghoul. "It's not often you call me without a reason... Spit it out pumpkin head..." Demanded Yamori Impatiently. "You see, there was an attack in one of the CCG Facilities recently, I believe that you were involved in it were you not?" Asked Lantern. "And what if I am? What does it have to do with why you called me here?" Asked Yamori. "I was watching the attack... And I spotted a really interesting Ghoul, he was the one that destroyed the entrance of the Facility, killing a majority of the CCG and Aogiri members." Replied Lantern, peaking the interest of Yamori slightly. "You have my attention..." Said Yamori. Lantern smirked behind the pumpkin mask that the Ghoul was wearing.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Konnichiwa! I am sorry for the late release but I was really busy last week and was only able to work on this chapter slowly. But I will be releasing the chapters slightly quicker starting now, maybe one chapter with 5,000 words per 3-4 days. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the changes I've made from the canon story. Also I hope you guys support this fanfic and suggest anything that would let you enjoy the fanfiction even more! Anyway, thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON KANEKI REBORN!**

 _ **"You again?"**_

 _ **"So you came..."**_

 _ **"An incomplete Kakuja..."**_

 _ **"Delicious!"**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter Two - Eyepatch

**Special Thanks to :**

 **\- CreedMaster1715**

 **\- Calikarcha**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **KANEKI REBORN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 _ **"Eyepatch"**_

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo, 20th Ward***_

It was morning, the bright light of the sun present in the room. Kaneki had rented an apartment somewhere near Anteiku as he decided that he would visit the café more frequently. Kaneki got up from his bed and proceeded to his small kitchen where he would start making some coffee. Once Kaneki had finished drinking his morning coffee he thought he should go and stay at Anteiku for awhile, as he did not have anything else to do. Normally he would decide to go and kill some people, but he wanted to wait until his mask was finished.

Kaneki got dressed in some casual clothes and proceeded to exit his apartment. Once he was outside he looked around his surroundings, the apartment he rented was really cheap and low-class. '... I'm gonna have to buy a more fancy room for myself in the future... Maybe a hotel?' Thought Kaneki as he began walking towards Anteiku. After walking a few minutes, Kaneki could see Anteiku in the distance, his apartment really was close to the café.

The White-Haired Ghoul walked up the staircase leading to the entrance of Anteiku, they were currently open. Kaneki entered and looked around, he saw Enji Koma behind the counter, a teenage girl with dark straight hair taking the order of a customer, and a purple-haired girl reading a book. "Welcome to Anteiku! Wait... You again?" Greeted Koma as he then asked a question.

"Yeah, is there a problem with me visiting again?" Asked Kaneki as he stared Koma straight in the eyes. Koma smiled and replied "Ahaha, not at all! Please enjoy your stay." Replied Koma. Kaneki nodded and took a seat on an empty table. He ordered a cup of coffee from Koma and started reading one of the books he bought recently, it was a book created by Takatsuki Sen. Kaneki was entertained by the way that this author wrote her books, although he didn't know why. He felt as if he could relate to this author, albeit never meeting her before.

As Kaneki was reading he could sense that he was being stalked by a pair of eyes, the same ones that belonged to who he knew was called the Binge-Eater. Kaneki glanced at the Ghoul looking at him for a few moments and this caused her to look away. 'Binge-Eater... Perhaps we could have a little bit of fun...' Thought Kaneki Ominously as he then stood up and walked towards the purple-haired Ghoul.

The Binge-Eater was slightly surprised to see that the Ghoul she had been looking at every now and then was now approaching her. "May I have a seat?" Asked the boy with white hair politely. She hesitantly nodded causing the boy to sit down on the opposite side of her table.

"Nice weather isn't it?" Asked the boy with a smile. "U-Um, yeah... I suppose..." Replied the Binge-Eater innocently, trying to maintain her innocent girl cover. She soon saw that the boy was looking at her with a smirk, she couldn't tell if he was planning something perverted. "U-Umm, do you need something?" Asked the Binge-Eater. "No... But perhaps you need something...?" Replied the boy as he then asked the same question. "W-What do you mean?" Asked the Binge-Eater. "Well you see, I happened to notice you staring at me every now and then... And I couldn't help but get a bit bothered by it..." Replied the boy.

After hearing this the girl blushed and quickly replied "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you or anything! I was just glancing at you because I noticed we were reading the same book!" she then showed him the book she was reading, it was the same one he was reading, made by Takatsuki Sen.

'So... Possible identical Kagune and same reading tastes... I could get along with this girl.' Thought Kaneki. "Ah! Well it's no problem then, I'll be returning to my seat then." Said Kaneki as he stood up. The girl nodded and watched as the boy with white hair returned to his table.

'... He looks delicious...' Thought the Binge-Eater.

* * *

On a park somewhere in the 20th Ward, a beautiful girl with long brown hair worn down. She was waiting for one of her _friends_ to arrive as they had an important job. After a few minutes of waiting the man she had been waiting for had arrived, this man was also known as The 13th Ward's Jason.

"Ahh... Took you long enough." Said the girl as she then got up from her seat at a bench. "It still confuses me to this day... How the hell did you end up being a fucking girl..." Uttered Yamori as he put his hands in his pockets. "I never said I wasn't a girl did I?" Asked the girl as she crossed her arms. "Yeah... But as lantern you sure as hell look like a guy." Replied Yamori. "Well whatever, I've got a clue as to where this Ghoul is residing. Let's hurry and get there." Said the girl as she then started heading towards the apartment of the Ghoul she and Jason were looking for.

'This Lantern... What could she be planning for the Ghoul? I sure as hell know why I want to meet him... Hehehe...' Thought Yamori as he was walking with Lantern towards the apartment of a certain Ghoul. It only took a few more minutes before the two Ghouls were in front of the Apartment of the Ghoul they were looking for.

"I don't smell anyone inside... He's probably out." Said Lantern as she sniffed the door. "Tch, I don't want to wait for any longer than an hour in there." Stated Yamori Impatiently. "Jeez you need to be more patient, otherwise you wouldn't really look like a gentleman would you?" Said Lantern Honestly. Yamori shrugged as if he didn't care about appearances.

Yamori soon kicked the door open making a loud noise, but luckily for them nobody seemed to hear it. Yamori and Lantern entered the apartment and closed the door, Lantern was looking around for any signs of food, but she couldn't find any. While Yamori simply sat at the sofa bored. "Are you seriously just gonna sit there while we wait?" Asked Lantern slightly annoyed. "Yeah, so? I've got nothing else to do here... Remember I'm only here to try and recruit this guy, as ordered by my superiors." Replied Yamori Honestly. "Hoh? Is that really all? I'm sure you have some other plans for him..." Said Lantern Suspiciously. "Hmm, maybe." Replied Yamori as he cracked his finger.

* * *

Kaneki had finished all of his coffee, he then proceeded to exit Anteiku and return to his Apartment. But as he walked down the staircase he was greeted by a familiar face. "Uta? What are you doing here?" Asked Kaneki Curiously. "Ah! I knew you'd be here, so you took my suggestion after all." Said Uta as he took out a plastic bag. "Reason I'm here is because your mask is done." Stated Uta as he gave the plastic bag to Kaneki. Kaneki smiled as he looked inside the plastic bag, once he saw his mask he smirked.

"Hehehe... It's perfect... Thank you, Uta." Thanked Kaneki as he bowed his head down. "No problem, although as the price for making this mask... I'd like to have the honor of giving you your new alias." Said Uta Excitedly. Kaneki nodded in anticipation.

Uta closed his eyes and rain suddenly poured down on the land. After a few seconds, Uta opened his eyes and said.

"Eyepatch."

* * *

Kaneki had received his mask and his new alias, and now he could hunt. 'Ahh... I'll just head back to my Apartment and get dressed.' Thought Kaneki as his Apartment Building was now in his line of sight. Kaneki arrived and walked up the staircase, once he arrived at his door he noticed something suspicious.

'It's unlocked... And I can smell two Ghouls inside, well... Time to have some fun.' Thought Kaneki as he opened the plastic bag in his hands and grabbed his mask. His mask resembled a leather gimp mask along with an eyepatch, it bears a lipless mouth with large gnashing teeth. Kaneki smiled as he then put his mask on and got ready to enter his room.

Once Kaneki entered the room he immediately found himself under attack by a female Ghoul with a Bikaku Type Kagune. Kaneki released four of his tentacles and blocked the attack, Kaneki soon kicked the door behind him to close it and prevent them from being spotted. "Wow! You really are strong!" Complimented the Female as she proceeded to jab at Kaneki with her Kagune. Kaneki however was dodging effortlessly, he then jumped behind the female and kicked her to down to the floor with one foot. On the floor she used her Kagune to destroy the ceiling of the Room, Kaneki blocked the falling debris with his four tentacles and this caused the female to think she had an opening, in which she would have had one, had Kaneki not been holding back four more tentacles. As her Bikaku Kagune was about to penetrate Kaneki's stomach four other Tentacles released and blocked the Bikaku Kagune. "Wha-" Tried to say the Female before Kaneki used his Kagune to throw the female out of his Apartment. She was sent flying outside.

Kaneki retracted four of his tentacles as he soon blocked the Kagune of another Ghoul. "Hahahaha! I'm impressed! You beat Lantern like she was nothing!" Complimented the Ghoul. "You... You're the 13th Wards Jason aren't you?" Asked Kaneki Curiously. "Heh! Yeah that's right!" Replied Jason as he used his Kagune to try and attack from multiple different angles, but Kaneki was able to block all of his attempts. "HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE STRONG ALRIGHT! YES! YES! LET ME TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU!" Shouted Jason Crazily as he continued attacking with his Kagune. Kaneki blocked his recent attempts and dashed forward quickly and punched Jason in his stomach, this made Jason wince in slight pain, he responded by smashing the area Kaneki was in with his Kagune, but Kaneki was able to dodge. Due to this action by Jason the floor fell apart, Kaneki quickly jumped up towards the rooftop using the hole that was caused by the female Ghoul. Jason however screamed in anger as he fell along with the floor.

On the rooftop Kaneki looked down at the rubble beneath him and looked on with disappointment. 'I expected more from an S-Rated Ghoul...' Thought Kaneki as he quickly dodged another attack from the Female Ghoul who had jumped towards him from behind with her Kagune. "I have to say I am quite curious as to why you want to kill me... I didn't even know that Ghouls knew about me already, let alone the famed Jason and Lantern..." Said Kaneki as he stared at the beautiful female, she was beautiful in his eyes, he'd give her that at the very least. "I happened to spot you during your escape from that CCG facility, and let's just say I got interested..." Said Lantern as she smiled at him. "Hoh? In what way?" Asked Kaneki as he smirked beneath his mask. "You looked so delicious and pretty strong too... I'm here to eat you while Jason over there is here to have some fun and possibly recruit you into Aogiri." Replied Lantern. "Quite contradicting causes for the both of you... If you eat me, Jason wont have his fun and he wont be able to recruit me... But if he recruits me, you don't get a meal." Said Kaneki amused as he crossed his arms.

Lantern looked like she was going to say something else before both she and Kaneki heard sirens not too far from their location. Kaneki noticed she looked slightly disappointed and he knew why, the CCG were on their way. 'Hmm... Maybe I can form a truce with these two... That would make things a lot easier.' Thought Kaneki as he smirked. "Hey, Lantern!" Called Kaneki. Lantern looked at him with a questioning look. "What is it? Make it quick the CCG are on their way, and I'd hate to go up against _Him._ " Responded Lantern. "How about we form a temporary truce? It doesn't seem like you're a member of Aogiri and I would like to try out working with other Ghouls for once..." Offered Kaneki curious to see if such a bland excuse for a truce would work. "What's in it for me?" Asked Lantern uninterested. "You seemed pretty interested in getting a taste of me... And I wouldn't mind working with a pretty girl, together we could definitely get ourselves tons of meals wouldn't you agree? I am quite interested in killing Humans and Ghouls for fun..." Replied Kaneki making the offer tempting for the Female Serial Killer.

The Sirens were getting louder every second, it would only be no more than 3 minutes before the CCG arrived. Jason overheard their conversation from below, he had to admit he was pretty interested as he and this boy seemed pretty similar. Jason quickly jumped upwards and landed on the rooftop with the White-Haired Ghoul and Lantern. Kaneki looked at Jason cautiously until Jason spoke up. "I heard your offer... I'll accept a temporary truce, just to see how good of a team we three could make..." Said Jason as he removed his mask. "Name's Yakumo Oomori, call me Yamori..." Introduced Yamori. Kaneki smirked as he removed his mask to mirror the action. "Kaneki Ken, just Kaneki is fine..." Introduced Kaneki with a smirk, both of the White-Haired Ghouls shook each others hands while staring at each other with grins. Once their handshake was separated, Kaneki looked at Lantern. "Well? What's your answer?" Asked Kaneki as he put his mask on, which Yamori did as well.

Lantern looked behind her and she could see the sirens lights reflecting off of some buildings, they were close. Lantern sighed and said "Fine, I'm in... Uruka Minami." Introduced Minami as she approached Kaneki and kissed him on the cheek. Kaneki was shocked at her action and blushed slightly, he had never been kissed by a girl before. "Hmm? Looks like I already found a soft side..." Said Minami Teasingly. "It's time to go, the CCG are almost here." Warned Yamori. Minami then put on a thin mask but it covered her face, this mask looked like an incomplete version of her real Pumpkin mask. "Where do we go... Boss?" Asked Yamori as he and Minami looked at Kaneki. "First thing's first..." Said Kaneki as he released Eight of his tentacles and jumped upwards as he then smashed the apartment building. Minami and Yamori were able to jump down before the building totally collapsed.

Yamori had to admit that Kaneki had some balls and great power. Kaneki landed in front of his two new Allies. "Follow me, I have an idea where we can stay temporarily." Said Kaneki as he began heading towards a familiar café, with Lantern and Jason following him.

* * *

A few CCG Soldiers and two Doves had arrived at the scene, there was nothing but the rubble that was once an Apartment Building. The Soldiers began inspecting the area and put up some barriers. One of the Doves was looking at the scene with anger present in his eyes. The other Dove noticed this and began approaching him.

"Amon... We can't let events like this affect us or our work, there is no need to worry there were no victims in this case." Reassured the White-Haired Dove. "T-Thank you, Mado... It's just... I don't understand these Ghouls at all! Why must they spread this much destruction?!" Thanked Amon before loosing slight control of his emotions. Mado grabbed Amon's shoulders and said "The World is a messed up place... And Ghouls are the ones making it worse, which is why it's up to us to help Humanity and eradicate the Ghouls... For the sake of the World..." Amon nodded at this with a confident smile.

"We'll find who did this... And kill them." Said Mado Determined.

* * *

Kaneki was headed towards Anteiku, he figured that the staff there would not be too pleased at the sudden intrusion, but it was a necessary action. 'We're gonna have to take refuge at Anteiku for a few hours...' Thought Kaneki as he was running towards the café with two S-Rated Ghouls behind him.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Asked Minami Curiously. "Anteiku..." Replied Kaneki Honestly. This shocked both of the Ghouls behind him, but Yamori soon formed an amused grin on his face. "Quite bold of you Kaneki... Do you think they'd be happy with the problem we'd be bringing to them?" Asked Yamori with a grin. Kaneki grinned as he heard this question. "Definitely not... But it's not like they have a choice but to let us stay for a few hours..." Replied Kaneki Menacingly. Both Minami and Yamori could feel the absolute power within his voice, they knew he wasn't joking when he said that they didn't have a choice.

Kaneki smiled as he could see Anteiku not too far away from him, soon enough he and the other S-Rated Ghouls with him were walking up the staircase of Anteiku. Yamori had his hands in his pockets, Kaneki removed his mask and kept it inside his pants, while Minami had also kept her mask and was getting excited at what was about to happen. Yamori kicked the door open, shocking the Ghouls that were inside drinking coffee or chatting with each other.

Touka, Irimi and Koma were shocked to see Jason of the 13th Ward enter the café while the other Ghouls were filled with fear. Everyone was quite and just watched Jason as he found an empty table and moved towards it, as he was no longer blocking the door two other Ghouls were seen walking into the café as well. Irimi and Koma were surprised that the Young Ghoul they had once spoken too was with the 13th Wards Jason. However it didn't seem that anybody recognized Minami.

"Hey! You can't just kick the door open like that and expect to be able to sit down on a table!" Shouted Touka in anger as she got in front of Yamori before he could sit down on the empty table. Yamori looked at the girl with an amused look. "Hehehe... HAHAHAHA! You think you can order me around? ME?!" Asked Yamori as he grabbed the girl and threw her across the room. Koma and Irimi got mad at what Yamori did and they were about to act. "I wouldn't do anything rash... If I were you..." Warned Kaneki as he looked at the two Ghouls. "Y-You! Little pu-" Insulted Irimi before she had a tail-like Kagune pointed at her throat, it came from Minami.

This caused most of the Ghouls to look at the girl in shock, they recognized this Kagune, it was Lantern. "L-Lantern?!" Uttered one of the Ghouls. Yamori was getting bored so he then took a seat at the table he chose, with Kaneki and Minami sitting down as well. Koma sighed in defeat as he went to go check up on Touka, while Irimi was getting pissed off, but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Lantern, Jason and Kaneki at the same time. 'Damn! If the Manager were here...' Thought Irimi.

Kaneki noticed that the girl he spoke to earlier was still here, the Binge-Eater. Yamori noticed that Kaneki was looking at somebody and he looked at the direction Kaneki was looking, and he found somebody he detested. "Rize... HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Yamori as he stood up and approached her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "You still haven't replaced my toy..." Said Yamori as he gave Rize a menacing glare. Her look of fear turned into a look of amusement. "Heh! And you expect me to replace that pathetic object?" Asked Rize. This made Yamori angry as he released his Kagune. Irimi and Koma rushed to stop Yamori before Kaneki released his three of his tentacles and penetrated the stomachs of both Ghouls. Irimi and Koma screamed in pain as they were thrown towards the main desk by Kaneki. Rize saw this and was surprised at the familiar Kagune. "His Kagune looks similar to yours doesn't it?" Said Yamori, causing Rize to look at him. "I recognized it myself when I first saw it... But it had a different smell and had much more power than yours..." Added Yamori as he then smashed Rize's table with his Kagune, causing Rize to jump behind him. "I have no time to play with you..." Stated Rize as she exited the café quickly.

Yamori roared in anger but soon stopped. The other Ghouls in the café were to scared to try and leave Anteiku right now. "Well... Since we have nothing to do for now, how about eating these Ghouls?" Suggested Minami as her eyes turned into the eyes of a Ghoul. Yamori grinned at the suggestion and used his Kagune to kill the two Ghouls that were beside the Table of Rize. "I like that idea..." Uttered Yamori as he began devouring the Ghouls he had killed. The other Ghouls that saw this panicked and tried to ran towards the exit, but Kaneki had released eight of his tentacles and killed each Ghoul with one tentacle, there were eight Ghouls in total after all.

Irimi and Koma looked in horror as their customers were killed and devoured, but right now they couldn't move because of their wounds. Touka closed her eyes in disgust and cried a bit. Irimi comforted her while Koma sweared he would kill Kaneki and the other two with him.

After a few hours, Yamori, Minami and Kaneki had finished waiting and chatting. "Well! Time to go, thank you for your service... Anteiku." Said Kaneki as he left with the other two Ghouls. Anteiku had become an enemy and he would have to live with that.

Touka had gotten up with a sad face and started cleaning along with Koma. Irimi was behind the counter calling the Manager. "Damn them! They killed everyone..." Uttered Touka in anger. "Heh... They made a pretty big mess..." Added Koma.

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo, Unknown***_

"Have you heard of him? The Eyepatch?" Asked a Ghoul with white hair and a red mask that covers the only his mouth. "Hmm? No, I haven't... Who is he?" Replied a girl with bandages covering her entire body. "I don't know much... But Yamori reported that he would try to recruit him into Aogiri, apparently he thinks this Eyepatch is at the very least SS-Rated..." Said the Ghoul Honestly. "Interesting... Did you get his real name?" Asked the girl while moving her legs up and down. "I believe it was Kaneki Ken..." Replied the Ghoul.

"Kaneki Ken... Huh..." Uttered the girl.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I also apologize for the long wait, there are quite a few things going on within my school life and my Gaming Life, So I won't be setting a schedule for the chapters to come. Tell me what you think of the Truce that Jason, Kaneki and Minami had and do you think they make a good team?**

 **Also, I'd like to see if you guys can guess who the girl in the end is, although it is pretty damn obvious. Please do not hesitate to give criticism as it only improves the story if it is sensible of course. I'd also like to officially say that Kaneki will have a small harem. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now, Have a nice day.**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON KANEKI REBORN!**

 _ **"Don't act like you know me... I'll kill you."**_

 _ **"Kaneki Ken, right?"**_

 _ **"He beat Noro?!"**_

 _ **"Don't tell me you're joining Aogiri... Pumpkin Head."**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	4. Story Update

_**Yo! It took me a lot of thinking but I have come to a final decision about the fate of my current stories, and I will explain things as we go through my stories. This update will be on all my stories so PM or Review your thoughts on this, if you so please.**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon God Of Leviathan**_

 _ **Status : Active, Frequently Updated**_

 _ **Anime : Highschool DxD**_

 _ **Future : This is so far my most supported story and due to that, it will continue being updated frequently and will be my primary focus out of all my stories. And I have come to a decision that I will NOT make any new stories until Dragon God of Leviathan and Aspect of Death are both finished.**_

 _ **Prediction : I do believe DoL will continue being updated for at least one more year. However, this can change.**_

* * *

 _ **Aspect of Death**_

 _ **Status : Inactive, Has not been updated for months**_

 _ **Anime : Highschool DxD**_

 _ **Future : I will no longer continue the current Aspect of Death... Instead there will be a complete Re-Write, I will not delete the current chapters, instead they will be replaced. I will name the Re-Written chapters so it will be obvious when a certain chapter has been re-written, and yes the story will be taking a different turn from the original, only slight changes in the Beginning Arc, but everything will be changed drastically starting from the Cataclysm Arc.**_

 _ **Prediction : Aspect of Death : Re-Write, will be producing chapters sometime in Late January or Early Feb. Each chapter will vary between 5,000 Words to 10,000. Similar to DoL which varies from 9,000 to 15,000.**_

* * *

 _ **Tatsumi the Infernal Dragon**_

 _ **Status : Active, updated every now and then, but not as frequent as DoL**_

 _ **Anime : Akame Ga Kill**_

 _ **Future : I will not Re-Write this story as I think it is so far decent. But it will not be my main priority and will be updated when I have no plans for Aspect of Death and Dragon God of Leviathan at the time.**_

 _ **Prediction : This story will most likely be on Hiatus for awhile, but it will not be abandoned.**_

* * *

 _ **Kaneki Reborn**_

 _ **Status : Inactive, has not been updated for a few months.**_

 _ **Anime : Tokyo Ghoul**_

 _ **Future : I already have its next chapter nearly ready, but this story will also be put in Hiatus for awhile after that Chapter releases. With four stories in my head I've actually lost track of my original plan for the plot in this story and thus I will focus on it after my two main stories are completely finished.**_

 _ **Prediction : Next chapter releases sometime this month, but will be put on Hiatus soon after. Will not be updated until further notice.**_

* * *

 _ **So yeah, those are my final decisions for these stories. There will be an ED released for DoL and a new trailer for the Re:Write of Aspect of Death on my YouTube channel soon. I do hope you guys are alright with my decisions for my stories as I really want to focus on my DxD stories as they get the most support.**_

 _ **I updated Tatsumi the Infernal Dragon recently due to it having at the very least 100+ Favs and Follows, and I also planned for Kaneki Reborn to be updated every now and then but its lack of support really doesn't motivate me to write chapters for it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I will begin working Aspect of Death Re:Write soon and I do hope I can improve the story a lot as it turned to a pretty bad story in my opinion when the Apocalypse Arc came in.**_

 _ **Don't forget to PM, Review your thoughts, Thanks!**_


End file.
